Catch a Falling Star
by Mome-wrath
Summary: Told form the POV of both Charlie and Claire after the castaway’s have been rescued from the island after a month. Claire returns to Thomas and Charlie returns to his old habits. But what happens when the two realize they need each other more than they th
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own lost or any of its characters. If I did, I wouldn't be righting a fan fic about them would I?

Told form the POV of both Charlie and Claire after the castaway's have been rescued from the island after a month. Claire returns to Thomas and Charlie returns to his old habits, but what happens when the memories Claire lost to amnesia return? (C&C)

Warning: This is to warn you all that I am horrible when it comes to grammar.. Feel free to let me know if you find errors, but you are being warned, nothing will be done about it except trying harder to improve in upcoming chapters. I will not be going back into a chapter and correcting something after its already been posted, because I simply don't have the time.

I understand many people have a high value for grammar, but theres no other way I can put it. If you can't deal with incorrect words usage, don't read the story. I have a good handful of readers who love my wrighting despite the errors and that's good enough for me. Thank you.

Now, go on and read!

Catch a Falling Star

**Air port:**

Claire waddled through the station, along with the rest of the crowd, strugling to hold both of her bags while still keeping a hand to support her almost nine-month pregnet stomach. She was quickly loseing her breath, and decided to stop for a moment, letting both bags drop to her sides, and held onto her stomach.

The baby inside was kicking like crazy. _He must be happy to be home_, she though as she looked down at her rounded belly, an admiring smile across her face. Out of no where, she felt some one bump into as they walked by. "Hey lady, keep it moving!" A rude man called from behind her. "Oh, sorry..." Claire apologized softly, strugling once again as she bent to her slightest ability and tried to lift up the heavy bags.

"Hear" She heard a familiar British voice offer, leaning down to pick up one of the bags. "Why is it whenever I have trouble with my luggage you magically appear?" Claire questioned, playfully, brushing a few strands of hair back behind her ear. "Just handy I guess" Charlie replied sacracsticly, as he knelt down before the bags.

"Could we hurry it up please!" The impatient man called from behind them.

"Why don't you walk around, ass whole?" Charlie called in reply, raising an eye brow. The man scoffed in aggravation, but took his advice and walked around. "Bloody wankers..." Charlie muttered bitterly, glancing over at the man once more before lifting the bags. "Excuse my french" he then apologized, noticering the way Claire was looking at him.

"I believe that was English" Claire corrected playfully. A smile crossed Charlie's face, and for a moment, neither of them spoke. "Come on, lets get you out of the human traffic before one of us gets run over" Charlie suggested, jokenly. Claire nodded, and the two began walking side by side.

"So, how's the little one doing in there?" Charlie questioned after a while, glancing down at her stomach. "He's good. Kicking...a lot" She explained, her eyes on the same place his were, smiling as she felt the baby moving about inside.

"He must be happy to be home" Charlie suggested, casually. Claire looked up, surprise to hear someone else speak a thought she'd just had moments ago. Then again, Charlie seemed to do that a lot. At times, he could almost pass for a mind reader. "Yeah..." Claire smiled in reply, looking down at her stomach once again as she felt a little movement under her hand where the baby's foot was steady kicking.

"So, what are you gonna call him?" Charlie questioned, curiously, hands shoved in his pockets.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet" Claire sighed, feeling bad for not thinking about it. "Well, maybe I could help you think of something" Charlie offered, shyly. "Aw, that's sweet" Claire beamed appreciatively, feeling her cheeks go red. What was it about Charlie that always seemed to make her blush?

For a moment, the two were quiet again, both stareing down at her stomach. "Claire!" A voice called from some where in the crowed. Claire's head went up, searching for the owner of the voice. She spotted him through the crowed across the room, standing by the large windows where people could watch the plains take off, his arms waving frantically. "Thomas?" She questioned out loud, surprised to see him. "Claire! Over hear!" he called again, not sure if she'd seen him.

"Um, could you hold on for just a second?" Claire asked, turning to Charlie. "Yeah, sure. Of course" he assured, understandingly. Claire flashed him a smile before makeing her way over to where Thomas stood. "Oh, Claire!" He exclaimed, meeting her half way. He through his arms around her without warning.

"Thomas...why are you here?" She questioned in confusion, makeing no attempt to hug him back. "God, Claire. I'm such an idiot. I had no right to leave you. I'm so sorry." He explained in a hurry, holding her at arms length.

"I came back for you. I wanted to talk things over, but you were gone. I even fallowed you to the air port, but it was to late. And then the plain crashed, and-, Claire I'm so sorry" his voice broke momentarily, and she could see tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"I thought I lost you, forever. I can't live without you, Claire. I love you so much. Please don't let my lose you again" His arms went around her once more, head buried on her shoulder. This time, Claire's arms slowly went around him, or atleast, as far as they could go with a nine month pregnet stomach getting in her way.

She felt her own cheeks go wet as she tried to comfort him. "God, I missed you so much" he continued over her shoulder. "Are you alright? Your not hurt or anything?" he then added quickly, holding her at arms lengths once again. "No, no. I'm fine" She assured, not wanting to explain to him just yet what happened on the island in full detail.

"Oh, thank god!" he exclaimed frantically before hugging her once again. Claire couldn't help but simile. It felt so good to be back home. "My cars outside. Do you need anything?" Thomas questioned after a moment of holding her in silence. "Um, I just need to get my bags" She explained. "Alright, take your time" he replied, smiling ecstatically.

Claire turned through the crowed and made her way back to Charlie, who still guarded her bags. "Hey, sorry I took so long" She apologized, once they were face to face. "No problem" He assured, forcing a smile. He handed her the bags, helping her get them situated. "So, I guess you'll be going home then?" Charlie questioned.

"Oh, well I suppose we'll stay in L.A. for a few days, but yeah. I'll be going back to Australia soon" She explained, nodding uncomfortably. "You'll be letting me know when the little one comes?" he questioned, though it was more of a request. "Yes. Of course, where are you staying?" She asked, pulling out her diary so he could right down the number.

She ripped out a sheet and handed it to him, watching as he scribbled down the number. She glanced back over at Thomas, who stood with his arms cross, watching her back. "Here you go" Charlie explained, with a smile, handing over the paper.

"Alright. I'll be sure to call" Claire assured, closing the little blue book once again and sliding it into the side pocket of her bag. For a moment they stood awkwardly, neither knowing what to say.

"Well, guess you better get going then" He suggested, in a low, distant voice. "Yeah" She nodded, though it came out in the form of a sigh. "Good by, Charlie" She added, giving him a little hug. "Good bye, Claire" he replied softly. There was a strange sadness in her voice, and for a moment his arms tightened around her, as if he didn't want to let her go. She forced herself to ignore it.

Claire slipped away from him, and headed back to Thomas, who was waiting patiently. She didn't look back, to busy with paying attention to where she was going, what with the bags and the belly makeing even something as simple as walking so damn difficult. But as she made her way through the crowd, she couldn't help but feel as if she were leaving something behind.

**Thomas's apartment: **

"Hear we are" Thomas explained, as the car pulled up infront of a small city apartment building that had been painted sky blue. Claire, who had been falling in and out of sleep the whole drive there now opened her eyes and looked out the window. "Here? I thought we were staying at hotel?" Claire questioned, looking over at Thomas in confusion. "No, no. I moved to L.A. after the crash. I thought if there was any chance of you guys being found, this is where they'd bring you. I didn't want you being eight months pregnet and have to stay in a hotel" Thomas explained, thoughtfully.

Claire smiled sweetly, not knowing what to say. Thomas got out of the car, and walked around, opening the door for her. "Here" he offered, holding her arm as she lifted herself out of the car. Lugging this baby around was becoming more and more difficult. "I'll get your bags" He added, opening the door to the back seat and pulling out the two duffle bags she'd brought with her.

"Thanks" Claire replied, sweetly, brushing her hair out of her face once again. "No problem" He assured, flashing her a smile as he shut the door once again. He held both bags on one shoulder, putting his other arm around her and guided her over to the door.

They reached the top floor and headed into his little apartment. The place was mostly empty. A Tv agenst one wall, a little black couch across from it. A glass coffee table with magazines sprawled on top of it, a large sliding glass door that took up most of the fair wall, and dark blue curtains to close over it.

A few odd articles of clothing had been thrown over the furniture, and some random electronic were spread out on the white linoleum floor. Other than that, it appeared pretty clean. Though it was clearly a man's house. "Sorry, it's a bit messy. I heard you were home, didn't really take the time to clean up" He explained, dropping her bags and shutting the door behind them.

"No, no. Its nice" She assured, looking around curiously. "Um, I guess I'll put your bags upstairs. The bath rooms too the right, if you want to use it. Sure its been a while since you got a decent shower" He explained, sarchasticly. "Yeah" she nodded, in agreement. "Take as long as you want" he assured, giving her a peck on the cheek before lifting the bags and carrying them up the steps.

Claire wondered into the bath room, and closed the door behind her. She turned on the faucet, letting the water pour out onto her hand, twisting the hot and clod knobs with the other until she got the temperature right. She kicked off her flip flops and slipped out of her cloths before stepping into the tub, and carefully lowering herself down. She leaned her head back, feeling the warm water slowly fill up around her.

It had been forever since she'd taken a decent bath. Her body ached from sleeping on the ground for the past month and lugging around a pregnet stomach. It was good to be home. She must have falling asleep, because when she woke up the tub was full and her finger tips were like prunes. She turned off the fosset and climbed out of the tub, opening the closet to look for a towel.

"Did you fall asleep?" Thomas questioned playfully, looking up as he watched Claire emerge from the bath room. "Possibly" Claire admitted, smiling, though slightly embarrassed. "I had a heck of a time finding a towel big enough for my stomach" She added, glancing down at the beach towel around her. "Aw, I'm sorry. You must be freezing" he exclaimed apologetically, hoping up from the couch. "here" he offered, pulling a blanket around her shoulders.

"Thank you" Claire replied aprecativly. "Here, come sit down" He insisted in reply, guiding her over to the couch. Claire lowered herself down, both hands on her stomach. She could feel the baby start to kick again and smiled. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He questioned, thoughtfully. "Um, yeah-" She began to reply.

"Let me guess? Peanut butter?" he predicted, teasingly. "Yeah..." Claire replied, sheepishly. Thomas smiled, and headed into the kitchen, pulling open one of the cabinets. "Crunchy or extra smooth?" He called over his shoulder. Claire considered for a moment. Then smiled.

"Extra smooth"

**Two days later: **

"Hey" Thomas greeted as he walked in the front door. "Hey" he heard Claire reply, though she was not in sight. His eyes trailed up to the loft where he found Claire, arms crossed over the top of the railing with her chin resting on her hands. "You haven't been sleeping all day have you?" he questioned, accusingly, taking off his jacket.

"Not _all _day" she answered, sneakily, a smile across her face. "Well, I can't blame you. Sitting in this whole alone all day, you must be bored out of your mind" he replied, sarcastically. "Its not all that bad" Claire assured, sweetly. "Well, bad or not, you still need to get out." He confirmed as he headed up the stairs.

"How about tomorrow, after work, I take you out to a nice restaurant?" he suggested, grinning as he slid into the bed beside her. "Hmm...sounds wonderful" Claire replied sleepily, rolling onto her back and putting her arms behind her head. "Well, then it's a date" he confirmed suggestively, leaning down to kiss her. Claire smiled sweetly, wrinkling her nose in a childish manner. Thomas grinned before leaning down to kiss her a second time, makeing it last longer then the first.

Slowly, he lead a trail of kisses down her jaw, neck, collar bone, etc. His hand gradually makeing its way up her thigh. "Thomas" She addressed him softly, as if she were nervous. He continued to kiss her neck. "Thomas" She repeated, trying to get his attention. This time he looked up, slightly confused.

"I...I don't think we should-" She began to explain, stopping as she heard the sigh escape his lips. "Well, its just that I'm nine months pregnet, sex could trigger an early labor" She continued, feeling bad for disappointing him. "Your right" he nodded, sitting up. "I'm sorry" She sighed, still feeling the need to apologize.

"No, no. Don't be. Its alright, really" He insisted assuringly, throwing his feet over the side of the bed. Claire looked down for a moment, wishing there was something she could do. She slid over, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "We can have plenty of sex after I have the baby. I promise" She assured, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Right. _After_ you have the baby" he repeated, though his voice sounded highly unenthused.

**Another two days later:**

"Thomas, are you alright?" Claire questioned, in concern. "Huh?" Thomas looked up, not hearing her question. "I said are you alright? You've been acting really strange" Claire explained, curiously. "How have I been acting strange?" he asked in reply, avoiding her questioner. "Well, you've been really quiet lately. Exspeicaly last night at dinner. You barely said a word" Claire recapped, a hint of worry in her voice.

Thomas didn't reply, his eyes narrowed to the floor. "It seems like...like every time I mention the baby, you close up" She added, trying to make it sound like the idea was crazy. Thomas sighed, and pulled himself off the floor. "I guess we should talk about this now" He suggested, taking a seat beside her.

Claire eyed him curiously, waiting for him to continue. "I regret leaving you more than anything in the world. I was rash, and stupid, and childish. I like to think I've grown since then. Enough to know how important you are to me. Enough to handle a relationship" He began, cautiously.

But Claire, I still...I still don't think I'm ready to be a father"

" I see..." Claire replied softly, not knowing what else to say. "I know, its completely selfish. But, but I'm just not ready-" He continued, trying hard to convince her. "Its ok" She assured, cutting him off. Thomas looked up in surprise.

"It is?" he questioned, slightly confused. "Yes. I don't really think I'm ready to be a parent, either" she explained, awkwardly. She heard him let out a sigh of relief. "Ok then" he nodded, trying not to sound to excited. Claire nodded with him and let out a sigh herself. "Ok"

**Next day, doctors office: **

Claire sat on the paper-covered chair, swinging her bare feet back and forth over the side. Her right hand lay over her stomach, left hand flat on the cushion as a form of support. She could feel the baby kick through the material of the paper hospital gown.

_Sitting on paper, wearing paper, signing papers... no wonder hospitals don't have plants. _Claire smiled at her own little thought, corny as it might be.

"What?" Thomas asked, from across the room, noticering the look of amusement that crossed her face. "Oh, nothing" She replied, trying to hide her embarrassment. The door opened, and the Doctor walked in.

"Hello, Claire. How are you feeling?" The women asked, in a sweet, friendly voice. "Pretty good. My feet hurt, and my back. And I have to pee _all_ the time" Claire explained, shamelessly, bringing a smile to the doctors face.

"Yes well, that's expected" the doctor replied, jokenly. "How far along are you?" she questioned, pulling on her plastic gloves. "Nine months" Claire answered, certainly. "And I hear your one of the plain crash survivors?" she asked, curiously.

"Fraid so" Claire confirmed with a nod. "You had a check up before you got on the plain?"

"Yes. Very healthy" Claire assured. "Ok, now after the crash, were there many major energies?" The doctor questioned hesitantly. "Um...no, not really. Just a few bumps and scratched" Claire explained with a nod, trying to sound certain, though she really wasn't. She had no clue of her condition after the crash. She didn't even know what gave her amnesia.

"Alright. Just wanted to make sure. Ley down, please" The doctor suggested, placing the ear piece of her stethoscope into place. Claire shifted, pulling her legs up onto the chair and laying on her back. "While you were on the island, you didn't have any trouble with the baby at all? No pains, false labor?" The doctor listed, wanting to make sure. "Um. No. Not that I know of" Claire replied.

"_Ow" Claire exclaimed, holding her stomach as she doubled over in pain. "What's wrong?" Charlie questioned from her side, doing his best to support her. "I think...I think I'm going into labor" Claire explained breathlessly, gripping his arm tightly. _

"_Labor! Alright, alright. Stay calm. No need to panic" Charlie tried to comfort her frantically, going into a full panic himself. Claire had lowered her self onto the ground, both hands on her stomach._

"_Go get Jack" She insisted, feeling another wave of pain rush through her. "No, I'm not leaving you" Charlie insisted. "Charlie-" She demanded._

"Claire?" the doctor questioned, eyeing her in concern. "Huh?" Claire looked up, snapping out of the memory. The doctor glanced over at Thomas, who was also looking at her questionably. "I'm sorry. I must have zoned out" Claire apologized, blushing with embarrassment. "Its ok," the doctor assured, "Quite common in this stage of pregnancy."

Claire faked a smile, watching as the doctor lifted her shirt and held the other end of the stethoscope to her bare stomach. Her and the doctor both seemed to notice it at the same time. A little brownish black bruise on the lower left side of her stomach. "What's this?" the doctor questioned, squinting down at the little mark.

"I...I don't know. I never noticed it before" Claire explained, in confusion. "It looks like someone tried to stab you with a needle" The doctor noted, studding the bruise mark. "They didn't, did they?" Thomas questioned from his chair.

"No, no. Of course not" Claire assured, "its not going to hurt the baby is it?" She added, looking up at the doctor. "Well, that dosent really mater now dose it?" The doctor replied. Claire looked up at her in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"_Your baby's not going to live"_ _a mans voice explained, forcefully. "Why are you doing this!" Claire questioned angrily through her sobs. "He can't live here, don't you understand!" The man before he exclaimed. She could see nothing, her eyes covered by a blind fold. She could feel the rain pouring down around her, the ropes binding her hands behind her back, something warm rolling down the side of her forehead. _

"_Please..." Claire sobbed, softly_. _"I won't let him" the man finished. His voice had grown quite, as if further away. She could hear his footsteps in the mud, moving away for a moment, then returning. _

"Please..." Claire sobbed again. "Claire?" Thomas questioned on concern, getting up from his chair. Him and the doctor exchanged a worried glance before looking back at Claire. She'd begun to shake. Eyes glued to her stomach.

"_Claire?" A voice whispered from beside her. She could tell it was Charlie. "Quiet!" The other man insisted, firmly. "Why are you doing this? Why can't my baby live here?" Claire demanded, her voice growing louder with panic. "I said quiet!" The man demanded, ignoring her question. She could hear him rummaging through something in the distance. A box, or a bag maybe. _

"Answer me!" Claire insisted forcefully, scratching loudly. Her eyes were red, tears pouring down her cheeks. Her skin had gone pale. "Claire? Claire what's wrong?" Thomas questioned in a panic, holding her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "What's wrong with her?" he demanded, turning to the doctor. "I don't know!" the doctor exclaimed, honestly.

_Claire felt a clean slap across her face that turned her head to the side. "I said be quiet!" The man insisted, brutally. The blind fold on her face had now shifted. If she looked down, she could see. She watched as the man kneeled down before her, his icy hand lifting her shirt. _

"_What are you doing?" She questioned softly, her voice shaking. She spotted the object in his hand. A serenge. She watched in honor as he pushed the bottom up, letting the liquid squirt out. "Please, no!" She insisted, trying hard to free her hands. She could feel the rope scraping agenst her wrist. "Get away from me!" She shouted, in terror. _

"GET AWAY!" Claire's voice echoed down the halls of the hospital. Thomas jumped back quickly, releasing his hands from her shoulders immediately. Claire was in a sitting position, her nails digging onto the cushion of the chair. "I'm going to get help" The doctor explained, makeing a mad dash for the door.

_Claire screamed once again as she felt the mans cold hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her. Behind her, one of her hands hand wiggled loose. She pulled both hands forward, pushing him away with all her force. She grabbed a hold of what ever skin she could reach, digging her nails into the side of his face. She hared him cry out in pain, using both hands to rip hers away. The needle have been dropped. _

"_Charlie!" She screeched, unable to fight him off on her own. She felt another hard smack across her face, leaving her chin stinging. Her arms waved frantically, doing her best to keep him away. She could feel nothing before her but air and rain, and realized the man had moved._ _She breathed heavily, grabbing onto her blind fold in an attempt to remove it. at that moment, two arms grabbed her from behind. _

"Get off of me! Let go!" Claire demanded, her voice a high screech. "What happened to her?" One of the male doctors asked as he held Claire's arms. "I don't know" Thomas replied, stareing down at her in shock. "Ma'am. Please stop stru-" the doctor began to speak to her directly, buy was cut off by a hard smack across his face.

_Claire felt the grip on her release, and made a run for it. Moving wherever she could. Though it was no use. With her stomach, she couldn't run. And with the blide fold, she couldn't see. _

"I won't let you hurt my baby!" Claire screamed, as she held onto the wall. She had broke free, and staggered out into the hall way where the doctors had fallowed. "What the hell is going on?" Jack questioned, opening his door to see Claire fall onto the floor before him.

"Claire?" he questioned, taking a moment to recognize her. "I won't let you hurt my baby" he repeated, in a sob. She was kneeling on the floor, hair tumbling over her shoulders. Both hands on her stomach as she rocked back and forth. "Claire, please. Liston to me" Jack uttered softly, kneeling down beside her. He laid a comforting hand on her back, moving it up and down soothingly.

"Claire?" He questioned once again. Slowly, she looked up, eyes wide and soaked with tears. She sniffed once again. "Jack?" She questioned in confusion. "I'm here" he assured, pulling his arms around her. "You know her?" Thomas questioned, standing over them along with the other doctors.

"I was on the island" Jack explained, glancing up at them momentarily. "Shh, its ok Claire. Its ok" She assured, doing his best to calm her. "I won't let them hurt my baby" She sobbed agenst his chest, hands gripping the color of his shirt helplessly. "Its ok. No one's going to hurt you baby" Jack assured, brushing the hair away from her face.

Jack looked up at the group once again, watching Thomas's eyes lower to the floor in a look of guilt.

Jack's office, moments later:

"So let me get this straight. Your pregnet girl friend comes back after being stranded on an island for a month, after suffering from amnesia when a man tried to steal her child, and you convince her to get an abortion?" Jack questioned angrily.

"I didn't know she had amnesia! I didn't know some one tried to take the baby!" Thomas explained defensively. "What? She didn't tell you?" Jack questioned sacracsticly. "No! She didn't! And I didn't force her to come here! She wanted to!" Thomas exclaimed.

"That's bull shit!" Jack scoffed in reply. "How do you know?" Thomas questioned, angrily. "Because I know how much Claire wanted that baby!" Jack exclaimed. "Oh yeah? If she wanted the baby so much then why was she on a plain to LA to give it up for adoption?" Thomas questioned sacracsticly. Jack fell silent, not knowing that to say.

"You don't know anything" Thomas scoffed, bitterly. "Look, Claire would never hurt her own child, ok. I think we can both see that" Jack confirmed, trying to calm his self. "She loves that baby"

Thomas's eyes went dark. "Claire loves me" he corrected, as if he were jealous. Jack raised an eye brow at him questionably. At that moment, the door to Jack's office opened. "Claire!" Thomas called, running over to her. He threw his arms around her. "Are you alright?" he questioned, in concern.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine" she assured softly, her voice raw from screaming so much. "Can we just, go home?" She questioned, hopefully. "Of course! Stay here. I'll get your stuff and we'll leave" Thomas explained, giving her a quick peck before heading out the door.

Claire crossed her eyes uncomfortably, feeling Jack's stare upon her. She refused to look at him, hoping he'd leave her alone. It didn't work. "Claire, what is going on?" Jack questioned, firmly. "I..I had a memory" Claire explained, still avoiding eye contact as she pushed her hair back behind her ear. "You know that's not what I meant. What are you doing _hear_, Claire?" He insisted, crossing his arms over her chest.

"I...th-that is none of your business" Claire confirmed. "Oh, please. Don't give me that bull shit." Jack scoffed, in aggravation. Claire looked down, knowing that attempt would fail. "Claire, why are you doing this? You love that baby" Jack questioned, in a more comforting voice. Claire didn't reply. "Claire look at my. Why are you doing this?"

The door opened, and Thomas appeared in the door way. "You ready to go?" he questioned, as if Jack weren't there. "Yeah" Claire replied with a nod, taking one last glance at Jack before fallowing Thomas out.

Authors not: end of chapter one. Still more to come. Please reply!


	2. Chapter 2

Ponyboysgirl: Yeah, the whole abortion law accrued to me after the fact, I felt a bit silly. But oh well, its not reality right? I'm glad you liked it and thank you so much for the reply! Hope to hear more from you soon.

Lostlorenzo: Well, as you clear noticed, there is a whole lot of drama in this fic. And plenty more to come, I might add. But as you said, things get worse before they get better, and mark my words, they will get better. So hang in there.

Catch a Falling Star

**Thomas's apartment, one week later: **

_Claire thumbed to her knees, feeling the mud agenst her legs. Her hands gripping her stomach, witch ached in pain. "I won't let you hurt my baby!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. She could here the sound of something being dragged across the mud. "You here me?" She demanded, threateningly , receiving no reply. _

_The silence sent a chill down her spine, and she quickly ripped away her blind fold. The rain stung her eyes, makeing it hard for her to see. She looked around in confusion, glancing behind her to where the sound had seemed to be coming from. "won't let me hurt your baby, huh?" a voice questioned mockingly, fallowed by an eerie chuckle. _

"_Where are you?" Claire demanded, looking around in confusion. "You really love it that much?" He continued, ignoring her question. "Yes" Claire gulped softly, feeling a sudden chill of vulnerability. She spotted the discarded serenge over by a tree trunk, and slowly reached for it. "You'd do anything for it?" He questioned, from his hiding place. "Yes" Claire answered, strugling to reach the serenge. It was to far. She lifted herself off the ground, feeling a rush of pain swim through her as she rose. _

"_Even sacrifice your own life?" he questioned, with a hint of sarcasm. "Yes!" She confirmed, grabbing the serenge off the ground. "What about the life of someone else?" He questioned, his voice sounding strangely close. Claire turned around, feeling the cold slap of his hand grabbing onto her wrist as he appeared before her. He held both her wrist, squeezing them with extreme strength. She could feel his thumb bruising her wrist, pressing down hard on the gathering of her vains at the stem of her palm. _

_She felt her fingers go numb, and twitch until the serenge fell from her grip. "Answer me" He instead, jerking her arm forcefully. "Yes.." She choked out, tearfully. Refusing to look him in the eye. She felt his grip loosen and finally let go. Slowly, she turned to face him. _

"_Done" he uttered simply. Claire blinked in confusion. Before she could speak she felt herself being knocked to the ground. She hit the mud hard, knocking the wind out of her. She whimpered in pain as she felt the baby inside her kick, sending another wave of pain through her. She looked to her right, where the serenge had fallen. Ethan knelt down and picked it up, then stood up straight again. _

_Claire's eyes fallowed him to her left, and a gasp escaped her lips. Charlie lay beside her, a black piece of cloth tied around his face. His skin was pale, and she could make out the trace of bruises beneath the cloth. The word "done" echoed in her mind, as the situation came into hand. _

"_Oh, god...Charlie" She whispered softly, stareing in terror as Ethan knelt over him. "Claire?" Charlie questioned softly, not knowing what was going on. Then Ethan grabbed hold of his shirt, and lifted him up. "I'm sorry..._

I'm sorry..." Claire sobbed into Thomas's shoulder as he held her close. His arms pulled around her, gently rubbing her back. Her tears wetting the front of his shirt. "Claire, what's wrong?" He questioned softly, cupping her face in his hands, lifting her chin so her eyes meet his. "I'm so sorry" She sniffed, in reply. Thomas sighed, and wrapped his arms around her again, feeling her shake as she layied her head on his shoulder. "Its ok, Claire. It was just a dream" Thomas explained, comfortingly, as he stroked her long blond hair.

"No, no...its real! It happened" She insisted, looking up at him frantically. Tears pouring down her cheeks. "Claire, its over. I swear. Your safe" he assured, holding her shoulders. Claire looked down at the blankets. "Why am I having these dreams!" She questioned, softly, not expecting him to answer.

"Its postpartum depression, Claire. Its very common in pregnet women _and _people who've suffered from trauma" Thomas explained, rubbing her back soothingly. Claire continued to sob, holding her stomach as she rocked back and forth. "It'll all be over once the baby is gone" He added, in an attempt to comfort her.

"What?" Claire questioned, looking up at him in confusion. "Born, once the baby is born" he reapplied, as if repeating himself. Claire sighed in relief. "You must think I'm crazy" She sniffed, whipping her eyes with the back of her hand. "No. I don't" he assured, taking her hand and holding it in his.

"I love you Claire" he explained, stareing deep into her eyes. "You know that?" he questioned, letting his other hand run down the side of her cheek, whiling the tears away. "I know" She replied, nodding softly. She felt his hand trail down the side of her neck, brushing her hair away before leaning in to kiss her.

**The next afternoon: **

Thomas walked inside to see Claire asleep on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her. Her bag lay open on the floor. He spotted a little blue book that lay beside it. "Claire?" He questioned, checking to see if she were awake. Claire didn't budge, or even twitch for that matter. Thomas made his way over, stareing at the book on the floor that seemed to be calling his name.

He considered it for a moment before kneeling down and picking it up. He flipped to the middle until he found the last page with wrighting on it.

_Nice long bubble bath, a comfortable bed,_

_my pillow, a proper toilet, some slippers, _

_and of course, peanut butter. _

_These were the things I said I missed today _

_when me and Charlie were playing our game. _

_He always know's how to keep my mind on the good._

_Theres just something about _

_Charlie that's so adorable and sweet._

_In a scarey place like this,_

_he makes me feel safe_...

"Thomas?" Claire questioned curiously, sitting up on the couch, as best she could with her stomach getting in the way. Thomas looked up, shutting the book quickly. "Were you reading my diary?" She questioned accusingly, throwing the blanket off her.

"Well you shouldn't have left it out like that!" Thomas exclaimed in his defense. "What? That doesn't give you the right to go reading my things!" Claire protested, rising to her feet. "Well I'm your boy friend, I have a right to know.." he defended, though he sounded as if he didn't even believe himself.

"Thomas, I can't believe you would do this. You know full well I've kept a diary since I was seven years old. No one has ever read it-" Claire began, in amazement, finding it hard to stand up while holding her heavy stomach and walk at the same time.

"Who's Charlie?" Thomas questioned, cutting her off. "What?" Claire questioned, as if she hadn't heard him. "I heard you say something about a man named Charlie last night and you wrote about him in your diary" Thomas recapped, his voice in a firm tone she hadn't heard him use before.

"Oh, don't change the subject-" Claire began to argue. "Who is he!" Thomas demanded, throwing the book down. Claire jumped back suddenly, startled by his words. "He's was on the island after the plain crashed. He was really nice and helpfully with the baby-" Claire explained, innocently.

"Did you fuck him?" Thomas questioned accusingly, his voice low and dark. "Excuse me?" Claire questioned, stareing at him astonishment. "Oh right, of course not. That might hurt _the baby_!" Thomas exclaimed mockingly, gesturing angrily.

"but who knows! Maybe all that doesn't matter! After all he's so sweet and adorable!" he continued to rant angrily. "Thomas, what the hell has gotten into you?" Claire questioned, eyeing him strangely. "I can't believe you Claire. We get in one little argument and run off to another fucking country, and screw some stranger just because he makes you feel safe!"

"Thomas!" Claire exclaimed, grabbing his attention. "For gods sake, stop it! I didn't sleep with Charlie or any one else on the bleeding island! But that had nothing to do with me being faithful to you!" Claire explained, bitterly, letting her emotions get the best of her.

"Then why did you leave, Claire? Make up some story about adoption and run away! You obviously weren't going to go through with it, after all, you love your baby way to much to ever give it up!" Thomas protested angrily.

"You left me, Thomas! Don't you _dare_ try to make this my fault-" Claire interrupted, bitterly.

"It is your fault, Claire. You drove me away! You did every thing you could to piss me off until I couldn't handle the thought of living with you! You made my life miserable, all because you wanted that damn baby to your self! Or better yet, to raise it with your perfect fucking man! So you go and run off as soon as I'm out of your way and fuck the first guy you meet! Before my baby is even born, at that! You were suppose to be my girl friend! _My_ girl friend! You fucking whore-" Thomas exclaimed, accusingly, cut off when he felt a firm hand smack him flat across the face.

His head turned to the side, feeling the skin on his cheek sting. "This is not your baby. And I am not your girl friend. You left us alone-" Claire exclaimed, her voice low and rumbling with anger.

"Don't you dare touch me like that" Thomas interrupted, bitterly, grabbing a hold of her wrist. "I'm not finished" Claire exclaimed, ripping her hand out of his grip. She took a deep breath before continuing, stareing him dead in the eye. "This is your fault, Thomas. And I'm not going to let you hurt my baby, or me any more" Claire finished, bitterly, before picking up her diary and her bag.

"Claire, what do you think you doing?" Thomas questioned in a sigh, watching her as she lifted her things. "I'm leaving" she confirmed, pushing past him to the door. "Claire, don't do this." He persisted, turning to her as she unlocked the door. Claire ignored him, and pushed out the door.

"Claire, please, come on. Come back inside" Thomas insisted as he fallowed her down the hall. Claire was to busy struggling with the wight of the bag and her stomach to even acknowledge that he was speaking to her. She just kept going straight.

She could feel the baby kicking frantically inside of her, sending a sharp pain through her body. She ignored it.

"Claire!" Thomas called again, fallowing her down the hall. Another pain shoot through her, makeing it hard for her to walk. She turned the corner, reaching the stair case. "Claire, come on, please. This is ridiculous!" Thomas insisted, flowering her as she headed down the stairs. She could feel the sweat beading at her pours, her breath growing short in her lungs. Her whole abdomen ached, and her legs were shaking under the pressure.

"Claire, come on your going to hurt your self" Thomas begged, almost mockingly. Her temples throbbed, and her eyes felt strained. Her eyes were growing blurry. _Am I crying? _She couldn't tell. But the throbbing in her head was growing faster, and the twisting pain in her stomach was overwhelming. She took another step, forcing herself to go on. Just get away.

Her foot slipped on the edge of the step, causing her to lose her balance. She dropped the bag, grabbing onto the railing, but couldn't hold herself any longer. He eyes and knees both gave in, and everything went black.

**The hospital: **

"Claire? Claire, can you hear me?" A voice questioned, bringing her back. Claire's eyes flickered open, blinded by the bright lights over head. She flinched at the sudden white beams shooting down into her eyes, and turned her head to the side. "Claire, Claire look at me" Jack insisted, trying to grab her attention.

"What?" She questioned tiredly, still squinting from the light. She didn't know where she was, or what was going on. All she new was that she felt very hot, and very sleepy. "Claire, listen to me. Your going into labor, ok? You're having the baby" Jack explained from beside her.

"I am?" She questioned in confusion, her eyes finally adjusting to the light enough so that she could look around. She became awake that she was on a stretcher, witch was being rushed down a hall. "Yes. Now, I want you to relax. Just lay back, and breath ok?" Jack instructed, as the stretcher was pulled into a room.

"Ok" Claire nodded, starting to become aware of the pain in her stomach. she was more bothered by the sweat that covered her. She wished they could turn down those lights, or atleast turn on some air condition. The nurses lifted her from the stretcher to the hospital bed, helping her get her feet in the stirrups.

"Do you feel ok, Claire? Can I get you anything?" Jack questioned, smoothing back the little strands of hair that clung to her forehead. "Yeah, could you turn those lights off?" She questioned bluntly, letting the morphine take effect. "No, I can't" Jack explained, apologetically, trying not to laugh. "Its really hot" She pouted, disappointed.

"I can get you some water, or an ice pack" Jack offered, continuing to pull back her hair. "Ok" She nodded. Jack gave a glance at one of the nurses that told her to go get the materials he'd just listed. "Ok, Claire. Do you feel any pains at all?" Jack questioned, turning back to her.

"No" Claire answered simply, speaking to soon. "Yes!" She corrected, as a contraction came into play. Her stomach were trying to cave in. "Ok, just breath, Claire. Focus on your breathing" Jack instructed in his gentle doctor's voice. "Ok" Claire nodded, and began breathing. In and out, in and out...

The nurse returned with a wet rag and a plastic cup of water. Jack had moved down to the other end of the hospital bed. "How's she doing, doc?" the nurse questioned, dabbing the damp rag agenst Claire's forehead. "These contractions are coming way to fast" Jack explained.

"What dose that mean?" Claire questioned, in a panic, straining her neck to see him over her stomach. "Its ok, it just means the babies coming real soon" Jack explained, reassuringly. "No, no. He can't be coming now. I want and epidermal!" Claire explained, frantically, trying to sit up.

"I'm sorry Claire, but the babies coming now. Your gonna have to do this the natural way" Jack explained, in a calm and simple manner. Claire pouted as the nurse gently laid her back agenst the pillows. Claire breathed, and winched as another contraction came. "Ok, Claire. I want you to breath ok. I think this is it." Jack explained, getting ready.

The nurse held Claire's hand, doing her best to comfort her. "Ok, Claire. Now when I tell you to push-"

"I push" Claire finished, cutting him off. "...right" Jack nodded, a little slowly. "Yeah, doesn't take Scooby Doo to solve that mystery" Claire muttered sarcastically. Her words were cut off by a painful scream as another contraction came.

"Ok, Claire. Push"

Claire obeyed, and three minutes and twenty five seconds later, a baby was born. "He's beautiful" Jack noted, passing him to Claire after getting the little guy cleaned up and wrapped in a soft blue blanket. Claire smiled, unable to find the words as she stared down at the screaming baby. Slowly, he began to quiet down. His eyes opening up fully for the first time, big and blue like his mothers.

"He's perfect" She beamed, shifting the blanket so she could see him better. His tiny had gripped onto Claire's finger, and she had to bite her lip to keep the girly, high-pitched _aw_ from escaping. As she looked around the room, she noticed something was missing.

"Where's Thomas?" Claire questioned, softly, as if she already knew the answer. "He...he left, Claire. I'm sorry" Jack explained, sympathetically. Claire looked back down at her sun, who had a tiny little smile across his face. "Its ok" She assured, without removing her eyes from him.

Jack smiled, relieved. "Can I get you anything?" He questioned, helpfully. Claire thought for a moment. "No, I'm alright" she replied, unable to think of anything. "Ok, I'll leave you two alone for a little while" Jack explained, fallowing the nurse as she headed to the door.

"If you need anything, just press the little button on that thing by your arm" Jack explained, using the perfect term to describe the band on her arm rest that had a little white button to buzz them in. "Ok" Claire nodded. Jack smiled before pulling the door shut behind him.

"Hey, little guy. Its just you and me" Claire explained, speaking to the infant as if she were talking to an adult. Claire was not one for baby talk, all though she knew with a boy as adorable as him it could not be avoided. _Him, boy, little guy..._

"You need a name" Claire decided, out loud, still talking to him as if he could respond. Claire thought for a moment, trying to come to a decision. She'd never really worried about names. After all, until about a month ago he wasn't hers.

Claire looked around the room, rocking him gently as she tried to think. Her eyes fell upon her bag, witch sat neatly in a chair along with her cloths, witch were folded up beside it and her jacket, witch was laid over the arm rest.

"_You'll be letting me know when the little one comes?"_

Charlie's voice popped into her memory out of no where. She turned to the baby, who was slowly falling asleep in her arms, then to the button beside her. Carful not to disturb the little one in any way, she slid one of her arms free and pressed the button. Moments later, Jack's head popped in through the door. "Yes?" He questioned, stepping in fully. "Hi" Claire smiled, embarrassed, "do you have a phone I could use?"

"Yes, of course" Jack replied, and disappeared. He returns moments later with a white cordless phone and set it down beside her. "Thank you" Claire smiled, aprecativly. "no problem" Jack assured. He turned to leave once again.

"Oh, Jack. Could you hand me my coat?" She questioned, grabbing his attention before he left. "Sure" he replied, and lifted the coat from the chair, laying it on the bed beside the coat. "Thank you" She smiled once again, this time letting him leave without interruption. Claire slid her free hand into the pocket of her coat, pulling out the folded piece of paper where Charlie had written his number.

_302-746-9776_

_Charlie_

Claire smiled at the paper for a while, turning it over out of sear curiosity to find the word "heart" written on the back. before she picked up the phone and carefully dialed the numbers, still holding the sleeping baby in her arm. The phone rang atleast five times before a scruffy, low voice answered on the other end.

"hello?" the man questioned. "Hi, is Charlie there?" Claire questioned, telling right away that the man wasn't him. "No, Charlie doesn't live here any more" the voice replied. "Oh, ok. Sorry to bother you-" Claire began, but the man had already hung up. Claire bit her lip, not knowing how to react. Slowly, she lowered the phone back onto the cradle.

She shifted In the bed, trying to get comfortable. She slid her arm back under her baby, who was now fast asleep. "Its just you and me" Claire repeated softly, as she brushed her hand over the soft little head. She kissed her baby gently, before laying back agenst the pillow.

**The Next Day:**

Claire had been searching for someone to call all day. There was no where she would be going back with Thomas, that was for sure. She didn't have any money to fly back to Australia, and the only number she had of any one she knew living in L.A. was the one Charlie had given her, witch was now useless.

Finally, Claire gave in and took a cab to a motel. She didn't have enough money for her and the baby to stay, but the man at the counter was nice enough to let her slide. She made her way to the room, strugling to open the door with a baby in one arm and her bag in the other, witch had grown heavier with the baby supplies Jack had given her.

Finly, she managed to get the key into the door and unlock it. The room was very small, the only furniture being a dingy bed and a wooden dresser. Not even a tv. A lamp hung over head with a chain dangling down, and a door stood in the right corner, witch lead to a tiny bath room. The walls were all wood, and the floor was carpeted in a plain tan. In the entire room, there was only one window.

Claire ignored all this, refusing to look around, despite her usual ritual of wanting to take a room in right away. But she didn't want to take this room in at all. She tossed her bag onto the bed, and kicked the door shut behind her. A gust of wind came in through the window, witch was still half open. The baby in her arms began to cry from the sudden chill.

"Shh, its ok" Claire comforted, rocking him as she tried her best to pull the window shut with one hand. After a good fight, she managed to pull it down. Once the cold air was gone, so were his cries. "That's my boy" Claire smiled, giving the baby a kiss on the forehead. She moved over to the bed, kicking off her sandles before climbing under the covers. Her head fell back onto the pillow.

Slowly, a sob escaped Claire's lips, and tears began to roll down her cheeks uncontrollably. She felt her hands begin to trembled as she held the tiny infant in her arms, wrapped snug in his blanket. Claire closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears from flooding down. But it was no use. Trapped in this small, dirty little room, her new born in arms, alone...the tears just fell.

Soon, the little one had begun to cry as well. "Shh, its ok" Claire tried to comfort him, her voice cracking with the strain of crying. "Its alright, don't cry" She whispered, softly, rocking the baby in her arms. "Its ok..." she whispered her eyes, forcing all her focus on the baby as his cries echoed through out the tiny room. "Shh..." she smoothed down his soft little hairs, trying to stop her hands from shaking. But the baby continued, hopelessly. Claire took in a deep breath, grabbing controls of her self.

She slipped back out of bed, pacing back and forth about the room, gently rocking him in her arms.

_You can do this Claire, you can be a good mother_, she told herself, breathing in and own until her breathing pattern was normal. The tears had stopped, though she could still feel their damp trails on the sides of her face. Her lower lip trembled as she opened her mouth to speak, searching for her voice. She'd stopped infront of the window, the black sky stretching out before her, lit with thousands of tiny white stars, shining in the darkness. Then it came to her.

"Catch a falling star

and put it in your pocket

never let it fade away

Catch a falling star

and put it in your pocket

save it for a rainy day"

She sang softly, unable to give much power behind her voice. But it was loud enough for her one audience. Slowly, his cries fadded beneath her words, as her voice became more clear, and soon he was silent. A dreamy smile across his face. Claire laughed, for no apparent reason, simply revealed that he was alright. She brushed a strand of hair back form her face, smiling down at her sweet little boy.

His big blue eyes were on the stars before him, and a giggle escaped his happy little mouth. Claire laughed with him, unable to keep herself from being happy. But slowly, his tiny smile faded once again, though his eyes remained glued to the window before him. Slowly, Claire began to notice the red and blue lights that danced across his face as well as her own.

Claire's eyes trailed up to the window, where she spotted ambulence outside. The men running back and forth, calling to one another. Their voices muffled by the glace. What ever sent them was in the room to her left. She watched as the men rushed in, and then back out, until finally a long white stretched rolled out with them. Claire squinted, trying to see through the beads of rain that had gathered on the glass.

Claire squinted, trying to get a better look. She shifted the boy in her arms, holding him over her shoulder so that he could see nothing of what was going on before them. The air had grown cold, and a chill ran up her spine. But as the stretcher moved past her window, her eyes opened wide in horror, recognizing the man who laid upon it as they pulled him across the gravel to the ambulance, and lifted him into the back.

_She was blind once again, feeling her head jerk back as the blind fold was pulled around her eyes. She reached up, attempting to pull it off, but her hands had already been tied down. "Charlie!" She screamed, helplessly, feeling tears poor down her cheeks along with the rain. She couldn't seem to get up, let alone move. She could hear the branches snapping and breaking around her. The leaves rustling, the cold slap of feet agenst the mud along with something being dragged across it. _

"_Charlie!" She scratched again, though she'd almost lost her voice completely, so little more than a squeak escaped. She heard the leaves rustle more, the rain beating down around her. The branches above her shaking violently. Then a loud snap. Something around her seemed to shift, her heart skipped a beat. _

"_Charlie?" She whispered softly, hearing something drop to the ground behind her. Two strong hands grabbed hold of her, wrapping around her waist and some how lifting her off the ground, even with her pregnet stomach, so that her feet could not meet the floor. She let out a scream, kicking her legs and waving her arms frantically. _

_Grabbed a hold of her blind fold and ripped it off, eyes wide in terror. A finale shriek escaped her lips as she looked up at Charlie's motionless body, hands limp at his side, rain poring down around him. The blind fold dark around his eyes, a tangle of blood red vines in a noose around his neck. _

Claire rushed to the door, pulling the handle desperately on the knob. It wouldn't budge. She found the key on the top of the dresser and grabbed it, opening the door without even thinking. The door flew open, and Claire rushed out into the rain, holding the baby close to her chest.

They were lifting him into the truck, arms limp at his side. An oxygen mask strapped to his face. If eyed the color of bruises. "Oh my god" She whispered softly as she ran, bare foot across the gravel of the parking lot.

"Ma'am. Please go inside" One of the medics instructed, stopping her by holding at his arm as a block in her path. "Please, I know him!" She insisted, her voice shrill. "You know him?" the man questioned, eyeing her strangely. "Yes" Claire nodded, hurriedly. The man considered her for a moment.

"Alright. Get in" he sighed, helping her up into the ambulance. The doors pulled shut behind him. Claire rocked the baby in her arms, feeling her whole body shake from the cold rain that covered her. The ambulance started up, and Claire could not take her eyes of the body that laid on the floor before her.

The medics knelt down beside him, checking his pulse on both his neck and his wrist, shining a flash light into his eyes. "His heart beats low" one of the men noted, holding a stethoscope to Charlie's motionless chest. "So his pulse" Another medic added.

"He stopped breathing!" Called a third. Claire's breath jumped in sharp, jagged patterns, trying to keep herself calm. Her whole body was trembling. "Ma'am. Do you know what happened to him?" the medic from outside questioned, turning to her.

"Ma'am?" he addressed her again, trying to grab her attention. "No" Claire whispered softly, shaking her head.

"No"

Authors note: That's the end of second chapter.. Thanks for reading and I hope to hear more from you all soon!


	3. chapter 3

Lostlorenzo: glad you liked the chapter, and don't worry, I wouldn't let anything to bad happen to our Charlie. Hope you get some of that work done, and to answer your question, this fic has already been written out entirely, and its only for chapters. I don't think I could handle working on two long term fics, as fun as that would be. But I am already working on another short fic as we speak. It'll be posted as soon as this one is done.

Catch a Falling Star:

**The air port: **

Charlie wondered down the crowded airport halls with nothing but his guitar case warped around his shoulder, witch caught a few admiring glances as he walked bye. It had been a long time since any one had looked at his guitar that way, not that it really mattered. But just to be able to see new faces, people he didn't recognize and never would, made him smile.

But as he wonder aimlessly through the station, hands shoved in his pockets, he noticed a face he did recognize. It was Claire. Sweet, beautiful, pregnet Claire. Strugling with her bags one again. _Poor girl_, he thought as he watched her try to lean down to pick up the duffle she had dropped, unable to bend properly with her over-sized belly. _I better give her a hand. _

"Here" he offered, kneeling down before her to pick up the bags. Looking up to see that beautiful smile across her face. "Why is it that whenever I have trouble with my luggage, you magically appear?" Claire questioned playfully, brushing the long blond strands black behind her ear. "Just handy I guess" Charlie replied sacracsticly.

"Could we hurry it up please!" A short, impatient man called from behind them. _The nerve, yelling at a pregnet women in the middle of an air port just because your sorry ass needs to be some where_.

"Why don't you walk around, ass whole?" he called in reply, raising an eye brow. The man scoffed in aggravation, but took his advice and walked around. "Bloody wankers..." Charlie muttered bitterly, glancing over at the man once more before lifting the bags. "Excuse my french" he then apologized, noticering the surprised look across Claire's face.

"I believe that was English" Claire corrected playfully. A smile crossed Charlie's face, and for a moment, neither of them spoke. "Come on, lets get you out of the human traffic before one of us gets run over" Charlie suggested, jokenly, looking from side to side as if the people around them were actually cars. Claire nodded, giving a little amused laugh. The two began walking side by side.

"So, how's the little one doing in there?" Charlie questioned after a while, glancing down at her stomach for inspirations. "He's good. Kicking...a lot" She explained, still maintain that loving look she got when ever she looked down at her stomach. After watching her admire that child through her stomach for the past four weeks, Charlie understood what people meant when they said pregnet women had a _glow_. Her big blue eyes lit up and sparkled, a bright smile across her face that at times could almost be blinding.

"He must be happy to be home" Charlie suggested, casually."Yeah..." Claire smiled in reply, looking down at her stomach once again as she felt a little movement under her hand. "So, what are you gonna call him?" Charlie questioned, curiously, trying to keep up conversation.

"I don't know. I haven't decided yet" Claire sighed, looking down at her stomach once again.

"Well, maybe I could help you think of something" Charlie offered, shyly. Keeping his eyes on his checker-bard shoes, that had grown quite brown after their stay on the island. "Aw, that's sweet" Claire smiled at him sweetly. He looked up, and found himself caught in her big blue eyes once again. What was it about her eyes that rendered him speechless?

For a moment, the two were quiet again, both stareing down at her stomach. "Claire!" A voice called from some where in the crowed. Charlie watched as Claire's head went up, searching for the owner of the voice. She seemed to have spotted him through the crowed. "Thomas?" She questioned out loud, a look of surprise crossing her face. . "Claire! Over hear!" the man called out again, this time grabbing Charlie's attention as well.

"Um, could you hold on for just a second?" Claire asked, turning to Charlie. "Yeah, sure. Of course" he assured, understandingly. Claire flashed him a smile before makeing her way over to where the man stood. He watched as she was nearly tacked by the man.

The two spoke back and forth, continuously hugging each other between words. Well, it was mostly the man. He seemed to be doing all the talking, as well as all the irrational hugging. _Who is he?_ Charlie began to wonder. _Who is this man who is hugging my Claire, crying over her shoulder? And why wasn't she saying anything, or hugging him back for that matter? _

Then slowly it dawned on him. The man, whom Claire was now slowly begging to hug was the father of her child. Thomas, the bastard who left her and her baby alone. He watched as they held each other, both crying it seemed, feeling the hate build up inside him.

_How could any one do that? Leave a poor girl all alone to find for herself with a baby on the way, and then have the nerve to try to come back and claim her...well, apparently it worked. _

He looked up to see Claire infront of him, her eyes still red from crying, though she tried to hide it. "Hey, sorry I took so long" She apologized. "No problem" He assured, forcing himself to smile. He handed her the bags, helping her get them situated. "So, I guess you'll be going home then?" Charlie questioned, trying to sound as if he were happy for her.

"Oh, well I suppose we'll stay in L.A. for a few days, but yeah. I'll be going back to Australia soon" She explained, nodding uncomfortably. "You'll be letting me know when the little one comes?" he questioned, though it was more of a request. "Yes. Of course, where are you staying?" She asked, pulling out her diary so he could right down the number.

He pulled the sharpie from his pocket and scribbled out the number, pausing a while to remember it. When he looked back up, Claire was already stareing back at her man. "Here you go" he said, distantly, catching her attention.

"Alright. I'll be sure to call" Claire assured, closing the little blue book once again and sliding it into the side pocket of her bag. For a moment they stood awkwardly, neither knowing what to say. "Well, guess you better get going then" He suggested, in a low, distant voice. "Yeah" She nodded, though it came out in the form of a sigh.

His eyes were on the floor, and he was surprised to suddenly feel her arms around him."Good by, Charlie" She added, over his shoulder. "Good bye, Claire" he replied, softly, using all his power to ignore the fact that he didn't want to let her go.

But he did, and she went back to her man and disappeared into the crowd without another word. Leaving him alone, to stand and watch her vanish. He stood in the middle of the air port for a long, long time. Watching each an every face he recognized from the plain meet up with their friends and family before they finally left. And no one spoke a word to him. Not a single good bye. Any connection he'd made on the island had now been lost for good.

He was back to reality. Back to being the little outcast, Charlie. With no conscious knowledge of movement, he left the plain station, hailed a cab from the side walk, and climbed inside. "Where to?" the Hispanic man asked from the driver seat. "Venice Beach" He answered effortlessly, stareing out the window in a weary daze. The driver nodded, and started up the car.

The cab stopped infront the address Charlie had given him. A dusty little house at the top of a hill, surrounded by a narrow strip of bare grass. Old grey siding, and charred shingle roof. The second story wrighting down the first. The porch bemas built unevenly, the un-stained, battered wood busted and weathered by the rain. The whole house seemed to be slanting to the left. Even the windows, long, narrow and covered with dust, the shutters broken and falling to bits, didn't seem to stand up straight.

_A crooked house, _Charlie mused as he watched it appear in the squar of the window before him. If ever was a house that matched its owner entirely, this would be it. For Jay, the man who owned it, was a crooked as they can get.

Charlie climbed out of the cab, tossing a few bills into the passenger seat before letting the door slam shut behind him. The cab drove of as he watched up the hill, through the high weeds that sprung up through the little cobble stone bath that lead to the front steps.

He felt the wooden boards creek beneath his feet as he stepped up onto the porch. Pulling the screen door, witch had been nearly been eaten away by moths, open and knocking on the door. He stopped after a moment, waiting for some sign of life on the inside. None came.

He knocked again, feeling the softened wood agenst his knuckles. After a moment, he heard a crash inside, and the creek and unsteadily thump on the floor bards as someone made there way to the door. Charlie waited patently as the thumps grew closer, until he could tell that the man inside was right infront of the door.

"What?" Jays tired, disoriented voice groaned from behind the door. "Open up" Charlie replied, recognizing the voice immediately. It was quiet for another moment as he listened to the door being unlocked in at least ten deferent ways on the other side. "This better be good, cause I'm not about to wake my lazy ass up and crawl all the way out here for one of them Jahova witness bastards-" Jay grumbled bitterly as he opened the door, at first looking down at the floor. But as he spook, he slowly looked up at the man before him and was at a lost for words. In a delayed reaction, he jumped back, clinging to the door to keep form falling completely.

"Holly shit!" he exclaimed, looking as if he'd seen a ghost. "Chill out, man. I come in peace" Charlie assured teasingly, patting him on the shoulder as he made his way in. Jay fallowed him with wide eyes, slowly moving off the door. "You...your dead, man" Jay exclaimed, pointing a shaky finger in Charlie's direction.

"Am I?" Charlie questioned sarcastically, touching his chest and looking down as if he were just noticering. "No man, you died! You died on that plain!" Jay exclaimed, not knowing what to make of the situation. If Charlie was a mind reader, witch at times he believed himself to be, then at the moment this would be _blowing Jay's mind._

"Sorry to disappoint you, but if you would have picked up a paper or turned on you TV you'd be aware that many of us ghost survived the crash, and are now home safe and sound" Charlie explained, keeping that praise sargassum at all times. "So...so your alive then? This is real?" Jay questioned, in confusion.

"Fraid so" Charlie confirmed with a shrug, carefully sliding his guitar case off and setting it on the floor. He was nearly knocked down beside it as the skinny little man tackled him in a hug. "Oh man, this is great! I thought you were dead man! I was totally fucked!" Jay exclaimed, over his shoulder.

"Glad my presence some how improves you living conditions" Charlie replied, giving him a short pat on the back before pulling away from him. "Well, you know how I hate being alone" Jay shrugged, casually. Charlie's eyes trailed over the couch, where a bunch of cloths, some of witch he hoped to god didn't belong to his friend, had been sprawled.

"Yeah, I'm sure you were very, very lonely" Charlie noted, sarchasticly, lifting a very feminine pair of underwear from the couch. "I was. That's why I had to find some company" Jay joked in reply. "Hmm... how much did that cost you?" Charlie teased, dropping down onto the broken old couch that stood barely a foot above the battered floor.

"I assure you, its nothing I can't afford" Jay replied, trying to imitate a proper English accent. "Man. Must have been cheep" Charlie continued to tease, eying the room lazily, trying to get it all back into his system. The softly rotted wooden floors, the torn striped wall paper that should have been burned in the seventies, the smell of dust and smoke that filled the room.

"Well, come on man, relax! Kick off your shoes, have a bear. Haven't had one of them in a while, eh?" Jay offered, already pulling on from the fridge. "Oh, no that's alright-" Charlie began to protest, but stopped when he found the bottle being caught in his hands. "Hm, why not" Charlie shrugged, and twisted off the top.

"Drink up, me hardy. There's plenty more in the fridge" Jay assured, sitting down on the little wooden coffee table before taking a sip of his own bottle. "Surprise, surprise" Charlie muttered, rolling his eyes as he sat the bottle down.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened or just take up my couch?" Jay questioned, after a moment of silence. "Actually, if you don't mind I was hoping to take a shower" Charlie explained, pushing himself of the couch. "Excellent notion. You smell bloody awful" Jay noted, taking yet another gulp of his beer. "Fair enough" Charlie shrugged, and shut the bath room door behind him.

He pulled off his shirt, and untied the little black-string necklace he'd been wearing around his neck. As he began removing his few bracelets, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror. The bruises he had gained from his disappearance with Ethan had still not faded completely, and a few dark circles around his rib cage still remained.

What was worse was the scars on his neck. At a distance, they couldn't be seen, but close up, you could still back out the little bluish-brown marks, and even traces of red where the skin still hadn't healed over. He tilted his head to the side, examining the marks on his neck. "

You look like a mess" He muttered outlawed to his reflection. He felt like a mess. His eyes were soar, his muscles ached, every inch of his body was screaming for sleep. He turned on the shower and took of the rest of his cloths before climbing in.

About an hour later, after letting the water beat down on him until the aching in his back had subsided, he climbed back out and pulled a towel around his waist like a skirt, and headed out into the living room.

"Have fun?" Jay questioned, lifting his head from the arm of the couch as Charlie walked out of the bath room. "Not particularly" Charlie replied, unenthused, as he sat down on the couch beside him. "Well, can't say I blame you for not feeling well" Jay noted, sympathetically. "Anything I can get do?"

Charlie didn't reply. He laid his head in his hands, letting his hair drip down to the floor, still in nothing but a towel. "Come on, buddy. Anything at all?" Jay continued, giving him a nudge. "Cut it out" Charlie muttered, nudging him back playfully. Even if Jay was annoying as hell sometimes, he could always make the poor boy smile.

"Hey, come on. Get dressed" Jay suggested, hopping up off the couch. "Get dressed? Why?" Charlie questioned in confusion, feeling a tiny rush as he lifted his head. "Because I have an idea" Jay explained, and threw a balled up shirt and a pair of geans in his direction.

"Hmm, that's a first" Charlie muttered teasingly, pushing himself off the couch. "Very funny. Come on, hurry up. I'll go start up the van" Jay explained, and headed out the door. Charlie hopped of the couch, and quickly got dressed before wondering out to meet his friend inside the big ol' van with the DriveShaft logo painted on the side. It had been long since he'd sat in the dusty old thing, witch had now been dented atleast five times.

He pulled himself up into the passenger seat, taking quite some effort for a man of his small stature. "I still say we need to get you a stepping stool for this thing" Jay teased from the passenger seat. "Cute. You been taking care of her for me?" Charlie questioned, as he pulled his door shut. "She's running good as ever" Jay assured with a grin.

"Why is it I don't believe you?" Charlie questioned skeptically as he pulled on his seat belt . "Have faith, little man" Jay joked in assurance, patting Charlie on the shoulder before starting up the van. Charlie took in a deep breath, and laid his head back agenst the seat, spotting the prism that dangled on a chain from the rear view mirror, the light shining through it and makeing little dancing rainbows across his hand as it sat on his lap.

"You ok, man?" Jay questioned, raising an eye brow at him as they pulled out of the drive way. "Yeah, I'm fine" Charlie assured, in a dazed tone. "You sure?" Jay insisted, mildly concerned. Charlie thought for a moment, stareing out the window.

"Absolutely"

**The club: **

"Not bad, ay?" Jay questioned, arm around Charlie's shoulder as the two entered the club. Charlie looked around for a moment. "I guess" he shrugged, not to impressed. "You guess?" Jay questioned skeptically. "You must remember, there was a short time when I was quite famous. I've seen better" Charlie reminded his friend sarchasticly.

"But of course. Charlie Pace has seen it all!" Jay teased, leading him further into the club. "Hm. Perhaps it will hold my interest more after I've had a few drinks" Charlie suggested, looking around for the bar. He spotted it over in a far corner and began to head towards it.

"No, no my friend. This way" Jay insisted, turning him in the opposite direction. "And where would this way be leading us?" Charlie questioned, septically. "It better have alcohol"

"Its got something better, trust me" Jay explained suggestively, after looking over his shoulder in a paranoid fashion as if someone might be listening. Charlie said nothing, and simply went along until they reached a door that lead to the 'back room'. 'here we are. Take a seat, make yourself comfortable" Jay insisted as the entered the room.

"Sit...where?" Charlie questioned, looking around the crowded little room, witch the only sight of furniture as far as he could see were a few pre-occupied bean bags. "Ok, stand and make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back" Jay corrected, giving him a pat on the shoulder before disappearing into the swarm of people.

Charlie stood in place awkwardly, hands shoved in his pockets. _What are you doing here Charlie? Back in the same place as before. Get out while you still can. _Charlie thought to himself, idly watching the people around him. The kind of people he'd been around his whole life. Drunk, high, loud, obnoxious idiots. All just looking for a good time.

_What would they think of you back on the island? After all the trouble they went through trying to get your life straight? Was all that for nothing at all? What would Claire think? _

Charlie's eyes trailed over to the door where they'd came in. _You could leave now. Just disappear. No one would bother to look for you. _Slowly, as if he were being watched, Charlie made his way to the door. 'Thirsty?" a voice questioned from behind him. Charlie turned to see an attractive young women standing before him, holding a bear bottle in hand.

"You look like you could use a drink" She explained, sliding it into his hands. "Uh, thanks" he replied appreciatively, not knowing what to say._ So much for makeing a clean escape._ He thought, twisting the top off the bottle and taking a sip. _Alcohol, god how I've missed you. _He looked up to see the girl, watching him drink with a smile across her face.

_Why is she stareing at me like that?_ "I'm Carry, by the way" She explained, casually. "Charlie" he replied simply, eyes on the floor. _Is she flirting with me? _"Looking for something?" she questioned playfully, lifting his chin so his eyes meet hers. Charlie smiled shyly. _She is._ "Well, I see you've made a friend" Jay exclaimed teasingly, popping up beside Charlie once again.

"Hi, Jay" The girl smiled sweetly. "Hello, darling. Why don't you do me a favor and show Charlie around? I've got some business to handle" Jay suggested, casually. Charlie shoot him a confused look. "I'd love to" Lindsey assured, sweetly, taking hold of Charlie's hand. "Have fun" Jay grinned, patting him on the shoulder. Jay slipped something into the pocket of Charlie's hoodie before disappearing once again.

_Well, here we go. No turning back now..._

"Well, are you coming?"Carry questioned, sliding her arm around his shoulder. "Of course" Charlie grinned, assuringly. He slipped his arm around her waist and fallowed her through the crowd.

**Back at the house, a few hours later:**

After walking around the club with Carry for a few hours, having plenty of bear and a good half of the little baggie Jay had slipped in his pocket, Carry convinced him to show her the house. Charlie, who was to caught up in his intoxication to decline brought her back to his place without even a thought of any coincidence. After all, it didn't really matter now did it?

"So, this is your place?" Carry questioned, looking around the tiny living room. "Well, its Jays actually. I just sort of, live here" Charlie shrugged, as he shut the door. "It's a bit of a mess, I might add" he explained, modestly.

"Oh, trust me, I've seen worse" she assured, pulling off her Jacket. She tossed it on the couch and headed over to the kitchen area, witch was pretty much a fridge, a stove and a sink.

"I would actually call it homey if there weren't women's undergarments thrown everywhere" she explained sarcastically, pulling out a bear. "Yeah. That's Jays idea of decorating" Charlie replied, jokenly, scratching the back of his head.

"How original" She scoffed, playfully, taking a sip of her bear. She continued wondering around the room, looking around curiously.

"So, wheres your room?" she questioned, turning to face him once again. A smile crossed Charlie's face as he made his way over to her, taking her hand in his as he lead her to his room. "Wow. Its clean" She exclaimed as she wondered into the dark little room. "No, just empty" He corrected, closing the door behind him.

"Well, I think its nice" She explained, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pushing him back agenst the door. Charlie leaned down to kiss her, pulling both arms around her waist. Feeling the high start to kick in. Before he knew it the two were on his bed, cloths coming off by the second.

He was on his back, half naked. A girl he'd just barley meet straddled his lap, leading a trail of hickeys down his neck. As he closed his eyes, trying to enjoy himself, all he could think of was Claire.

**One week later: **

"Charlie, you awake?" Jay called, his voice sounded much louder to Charlie, who's head was throbbing. "Kind of" Charlie replied sleepily, attempting to lift his head from the pillow. Although the room was relatively dark, and the sun from the window was being shaded by a black t-shirt that had been tacked over it, the room still seemed way to bright.

"Well come on, man. Get up. We've got places to go" Jay explained, throwing some cloths in his direction. "We?" Charlie questioned skeptically, rolling onto his back. Makeing no attempt to sit up. "What, your just gonna sit around her all day?" Jay questioned, sarchasticly.

"Why not?" Charlie replied, closing his eyes once again. "No way, man. Get up" Jay insisted, giving him a playfully nudge. "Come on, you can't sleep your life away"

Charlie gave a protesting sigh, but forced himself to sit up. He looked around, squinting from the sunlight. His head hurt like hell. "When did Claire leave?" he questioned, tiredly. "Claire?" Jay questioned in reply, a confused look on his face. It took Charlie a while to catch his mistake. "Carry" he corrected, running his fingers through his messy hair in an attempt to get it out of his face. "She left about a week ago, man" Jay explained, as if it should have ben obvious.

"Oh" Charlie nodded simply, still a little confused. He threw his feet over the side of the bed, laying his head in his hands. "You're a mess, man" Jay noted, eyeing him in concern. "Thanks" Charlie muttered Sacracsticly, feeling around him for the pair of jeans that Jay had thrown. "No, man. I'm worried about you" Jay explained, captiously.

Charlie out a sarcastic laugh as he began pulling on his pants. "And why is that?" he questioned, skeptically. "Look at you! You've been in bed for three days! You haven't eaten any thing or drank anything! All you do is get up occasionally when ever I come home to see if I have any more sodding drugs!" Jay exclaimed, pacing back and forth in the little space between Charlie's bed and the wall.

"So?" Charlie questioned casually, now looking for his shirt. Jay rolled his eyes in aggravation. "Look at me, Charlie. Do you remember anything that happened this week? At all?" he questioned, holding onto Charlie's shoulders. Charlie thought for a long moment. "See? You see what I mean! You can't keep doing this to yourself!" Jay exclaimed, persistently.

"What do you know" Charlie scoffed, grabbing the shirt off the bed and pushing past him. "What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" Jay questioned angrily, fallowing him down the hall. "You think your better than me? How long has it been since you went a day without your sodding drugs!" Charlie questioned, sarcastically, after pulling on his shirt.

"Its been longer than you have, that's for sure" Jay replied, accusingly. "I don't know if you've got this through your head or what, but I was stuck on a bloody island for a whole god damn month. Heroine doesn't exactly grow on trees!" Charlie exclaimed angrily.

"No shit! I'm the one paying for it so you can sit around here on you ass all day and use it up!" Jay replied, bitterly. "You want me to stop using your drugs? Fine" Charlie explained, grabbing his coat off the ground. He turned around and headed for the door. "Where do you think your going?" Jay questioned skeptically. Charlie simply flipped him off before storming out the door, letting it slam behind him.

A few days later, Charlie found himself in a dingy little motel that he was paying for with the money he'd gotten out of Jay's coat. He spent his days up in his tiny room, laying in bed and living off the little stash that he also stole from Jay. He didn't know how long he'd been staying there, but he knew that he'd just about warn out his welcome. Pretty soon they'd be coming to kick him out.

On top of that, the stash was almost empty. It took all of what little strength he had left to keep himself from moving so he wouldn't use up the last bit. He laid flat on his back, every light in the room shut off. The rain was pouring down outside. His temples throbbed and his fingers twitched uncontrollably, keeping a steady drum beat agenst his stomach. Every vain in his body was aching for the small contents of the little bag. Charlie's eyes slowly trailed over to where the baggy sat on the end table, only inches from his head. Out In the open for anyone who entered to see. The lightning flashed outside, shooting a flash of bright light into the room that made him flinch.

He could hear the door to the room next to him being opened. _Way to go with the paper thin walls._ He sat up, cracking his neck and running his hands through his hair. His whole body was shaking now. A baby's cry sounded from the other side of the wall. _Wonderful. Just what I need to keep me awake. A screaming child. _Charlie thought, throwing his feet over the bed.

_I don't blame the kid. I wouldn't want to be kept in this dump either. _He rubbed his eyes for a moment, trying to wake himself up. It was no use. Getting to sleep would be impossible without a little extra help. His eyes trailed to the baggy once again. _Why the hell not? _

He lifted the baggy off the end tabled and pulled it open, slipping his finger inside to scoop out what ever he could get and placing it to his gums. He fell back into the mattress, feeling the relief start up instantly. The throbbing in his head stopped, or atleast, he stopped noticing it. As well as the shaking in his hands. The sound of the baby in the next room seemed to have died down.

Charlie closed his eyes again, feeling himself slowly sink into sleep. Just before he was out completely, he heard a voice singing a very familiar song.

_Catch a falling star _

_and put it in your pocket_

_never let it fade away_

_Catch a falling star _

_and put it in your pocket_

_save it for a rainy day_

It took him a while to realize that it wasn't a dream. That the voice was coming from the room next to him. It all hit him at once. _Claire_, he thought, recognizing the voice instantly. _What is Claire doing in a hotel?_ He thought to himself in confusion. Quicky, he tried to get up but the attempt failed. For some reason, he couldn't seem to move. He couldn't even lift his fingers.

He felt his body began to shake once again, and a twitching in his vains that sent a wave of panic right over him. He was sweating bad, the cold sweat you get when you've just had some terrible night mare. Tears rolled down his cheeks. he opened his mouth, to call for help. But no sound came out. His stomach felt as if it were being twisted into a knot. He still couldn't move. He couldn't even tell if he was breathing or not.

Slowly, the room around him went black, and all he could hear was the sound of Claire's voice as she sang her baby to sleep, completely oblivious to the fact that he was Dieng inches away from her. Claire, he tried to call, but nothing came out. He had no control of his body what so ever. All he could do was lie there, shaking, panicking, feeling the blood rush through him. And listening to Claire's soft, sweet voice as the world around him faded away.

_Catch a falling star _

_and put it in your pocket_

_never let it fade away_

_Catch a falling star _

_and put it in your pocket_

_save it for a rainy day_

Authors note: Ok, theres Chapter number three. I know, its getting quite upsetting, but don't worry. I wouldn't let anything that bad happing to our sweet little Charlie, or Claire for that matter.


	4. Chapter 4

Lostlorenzo: Hey there. I accidently deleted your reply just after I read it, before I had a chance to reply so I can't exactly recall everything, so if there was a question that I'm forgetting due to my lack of sleep-slash-intelligence, please ask it again either hear or on Fate, witch ever you prefer. Hope to hear from you soon.

CharlieLOVER: Thanks for the review. Shot and simple, but straight to the point.

Catch A falling Star:

**The Hospital: **

"Claire? What are you doing here?" Jack questioned, spotting Claire standing in the middle of the hall with her baby in her arms, tears rolling down her cheeks. "What happened?" he asked in concern, quickly running over to her.. "Its Charlie. He's in there, Jack!" She explained, frantically, her voice raw from crying.

"Charlie? What happened to him?" Jack questioned in confusion. "I don't know.." She sobbed, shaking her head. "I don't know.."

Jack sighed, and folded her in his arms. "Ok. Claire, I want you to take a seat, try to calm down. I'm going to go see what's going on with him." Jack explained, calmly. "I won't let anything happen to him, ok?" He questioned, lifting Claire's chin so her eyes meet his. Claire nodded, unable to speak. With that, Jack headed into the ER where Charlie had been taken.

"What happened?" He questioned hurriedly, coming to the side of the bed where Charlie laid, unconscious. "He was at a hotel. The manager found him like this, why?" The other doctor questioned, in confusion. "Because I know him" Jack explained, pulling on his gloves.

"Got any ideas on what's wrong with him?" one of the nurses questioned. "Yeah" Jack nodded, simply. The doctor and nurses exchanged a few confused glances before looking back at him, awaiting an explanation. But Jack didn't say another word.

**A few hours later: **

Charlie woke up to find a extremely bright light in his eyes. He turned his head to the side, feeling a sudden pain in his temple. Slowly, his eye adjusted to the harsh lighting and he realized where he was. _A hospital? How the fuck did I get her? _He thought to himself, looking around in confusion.

Slowly, he tried to sit up. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" A voice warned from beside him. Charlie looked over to see Jack standing not to far away, arms crossed over his chest. Charlie sighed, and laid back down. "What happened?" he questioned, his voice raspy and strained.

"You over dosed on Herein. Medics came to your hotel after the manager found you" Jack explained in a cold medical tone. Charlie looked down, not knowing what to say. "You wanna tell me what happened?" Jack questioned, sounding much like a father figure.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked in reply, still not awake enough to fully understand what was going on. "I mean what happened that made you do this?" Jack questioned, trying his best to hide the anger in his voice. "I didn't do it on purpose!" Charlie explained defensively, trying once again to sit up. He felt a sharp pain shoot through him and quickly laid back down.

Jack looked a bit skeptical for a moment. "Are you sure?" he questioned, sternly. Charlie nodded in reply. "So the overdose was an accident?" Jack questioned, trying to make sure. "Yes!" Charlie explained, insistently.

"Where did you get the drugs?" Jack asked, after a moment, changing the subject. "I was staying with my old roommate. We got in an argument. I left, took the drugs with me" Charlie answered, with a sigh.

"So...you stole them?" Jack confirmed in the form a question. "Yes" Charlie replied, as if it were nothing. "Charlie, you were doing so good on the island. You'd gone a whole month without any substance abuse. Why would you go back to that now?" Jack questioned, finally loseing his doctor tone and becoming human.

"Because I'm not on the bloody island, Jack!. I don't have you or Locke or anyone else to help me! I don't have anyone" Charlie explained, showing a bit more emotion then he'd intended. He looked down at his hands, that laid before him on his stomach, an IV taped around his wrist.

"That's not true, Charlie" Jack corrected, calmly.

"Oh yeah? Then please, in lighten me." Charlie replied skeptically. He watched as Jack stepped to the side, revealing the short hall that lead to the waiting room. It wasn't long before Charlie spotted Claire, pacing back and forth in the distance. For a second, his heart skipped a beat.

"Charlie?" Jack questioned, in concern, after Charlie went silent. "Why is she here?" Charlie asked in confusion, turning to Jack, a hint of anger in his voice. "She was in the room next to you" Jack explained sympotheticly, knowing the sight of Claire had hit him harder then he had meant it to.

"Why? What was she doing in a hotel?" Charlie questioned, now able to sit up without pain. "Her and Thomas got into a fight, I believe. She had the baby, and never went back" Jack explained, cautiously. "This is bloody insanity" Charlie muttered, angrily. "I know, its-" Jack began to speak, but found himself being interrupted.

"When can I leave?" Charlie questioned, cutting him off. The question caught Jack off guard. "When can I leave?" Charlie repeated, firmly. "Don't you think you should talk to her?" Jack questioned, eyeing him in concern. "Why? Its bad enough she just got dumped by that ass whole, _again_, and has to raise her baby in a fucking motel. Why the hell would talking to me do her any good?" Charlie questioned, bitterly.

"Because she loves you, Charlie" Jack explained. Charlie rolled his eyes skeptically. "Look. She just watched you almost die a second time! You think your just going to walk out of hear and let her lose you again?" Jack questioned, angrily. Charlie looked down, and was silent for a long time.

"Fine. Don't talk to her. You can leave when ever you want." Jack explained in aggravation and walked off down the hall. After a while, Charlie caught one of the nurses attention and got her to help him with his IV. The whole time, she refused to make any sort of eye contact with him.

_Who could blame her? After all, even if she did decide to look up, all she would see was a druggie. A fuck up, an idiot. That's all any one ever sees. _

After that, Charlie got up with out a word, rubbing his wrist as he walked down the hall. He was half way out when a voice came from behind him. "Charlie?" the girl questioned softly. He recognized the voice immediately.

"They're letting you leave already?" Claire asked in confusion. Charlie took a deep breath, and forced himself to face her. "Yeah" he replied in a low, distant tone, keeping his eyes on the floor. Just the thought of her crying was enough to tear him apart, and now she stood before him with tears in her eyes, and they were _his_ fault. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"Can you atleast tell me what happened?" She pleaded, sympathetical, he could hear the sadness in her voice. He took a deep breath, and shoved his hands into his pockets. It was all he could do to keep from throwing his arms around her. "Jack can explain" Charlie replied coldly, and began to turn away.

"Charlie-" Claire called after him, and he felt her hand touch his shoulder. When he turned around, her eyes hit his like a tun of bricks. "Please, talk to me" she choked out. He had to force himself to look away once again, unable to bear seeing her like this.

"Charlie, look at me" She insisted, laying her hand agenst his cheek. Her skin was like ice. "Claire, don't..." he begged softy, laying his hand over hers. "What happened to you?"She insisted, ignoring his request. "Please, Claire. Don't make me do this" he pleaded once again, shaking his head. Fighting the tears that were forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Charlie, what are you talking about?" She questioned in confusion, forcing him to look at her. He took in a deep breath. "I'm a drug addict" he explained, letting the words fly out without warning. Claire's hands dropped to her side, a look of surprise across her face. "I'm a drug addict. I'm hear because I overdosed on heroine" he explained, keeping his eyes on the floor.

He didn't want to see the way she was looking at him. Claire said nothing, witch was a bit of a relief. "I'm sorry" he added, his voice so soft she could barely hear him. Everything around them was silent. Slowly, he began to turn away once again.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She questioned, after a long pause. "I did. You...you just don't remember it" Charlie explained, nervously. "Why didn't you tell me again, Charlie? God, don't you think I have a right to know?" Claire questioned, defensively, the sympathy fading from her voice. "I'm sorry" he apologized once again, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Your _sorry_? For what? For lieing to me, _again?_! For letting me watch you almost die _again_! You know, I trusted you Charlie!" She exclaimed, letting her emotions get the best of her. "That's not my fault" he replied, defensively.

"What do you mean its not your fault? You said you wanted to protect me!" Claire reminded him, angrily. "Yeah, on the island! And I couldn't even do that, could I?" Charlie questioned, bitterly. "Hell, I can't even keep my self alive! How the hell would I ever take care of you?" his voice broke off.

"Charlie, please-" Claire began, sympotheticly. "Don't, ok? I don't need you to sit here and feel sorry for me. You've got enough problems of your own." Charlie explained, and turned away from her a third time. "Charlie!" Claire called after him, fallowing him out the door. "Go back inside, Claire" He insisted, refusing to turn to her.

"No! Not until you listen to me!" She confirmed, grabbing his arm. Charlie stopped, and after a moment he turned to face her. "Charlie, this isn't like you-"

"You don't know me!" Charlie interrupted, angrily, pulling his arm away. "Like hell I don't!" Claire scoffed, sacracsticly. Her words caught him off guard. "I spent almost and entire month with you for Christ sakes! And yes, I remember it. I remember the peanut butter, and diary jokes, and how you were the only person on that whole damn island who would look me in the eye! You saved my life, Charlie. I owe everything to you" she exclaimed firmly.

Charlie didn't reply. "So no, I don't know your whole life story. I don't know about 'Charlie Pace the rock god' or who ever you were pretending to be! But I know the real you, Charlie... I love you" She explained, feeling the tears roll down her cheeks. The words came out without warning, but for some reason, after saying them out loud, Claire didn't feel surprised.

Charlie looked up, suddenly, his eyes meeting hers. He'd been crying as well. Slowly, Claire moved forward, cupping his face in her hands. "I love you, Charlie" she whispered once again, and could barely keep herself from smiling. This whole time, she'd wanted nothing more then to tell him how much she cared for him. _How did I not realize it? _

Before she could even tell what happened, Charlie's arms were around her. His lips pressed agenst hers in a kiss that made her heart jump. A kiss that took her breath away and made her feel like she were floating on air. The kind of kiss she'd only heard of in fairy tales, and until now didn't think they existed.

She slid her arms around his neck, holding him as close to her as she possibly could, knowing now that she would never let him go. The two stood outside the hospital for what seemed like hours, ignoring the rain that poured down around them. _I won't lose you again, Charlie, _Claire thought as there lips parted, only to be pressed together a second time.

_I won't lose you, Charlie..._

...and she never did.

**A Day Later: **

"How old is he?" Charlie questioned, glaceing up from the tiny baby in his arms that looked so much like his mother. Soft blond curls, big blue eyes, an adorable smile, the works. "Three days" Claire answered, her hand gently resting on his shoulder. The three all squeezed into one booth at a tiny restaurant that looked like it fell out of the fifties.

"Three days, and still no name" Charlie tisked, jokenly, a playfully smile across his face. It was good to see him smile again. "Well, your suppose to be helping me" Claire reminded, giving his arm a little nudge. "I did! I wrote it on the paper with my number" He explained in his defense. For a moment, Claire looked confused, and pulled the little piece of paper out of her pocket to check.

"Where?" she questioned, curiously, stareing down at the paper in confusion. "Other side, luv" he instructed, teasingly, watching as she tuned the paper over in her hand. "Heart. That's a girls name. No, that's not even a name at all" Claire explained, sacracsticly.

Suddenly, she felt Charlie finger tips graze the palm of her hand as he turned the small scrap of paper in a circular motion until the word was backwards. "_Trah_. Like Tray, only spelled different." He explained, watching the look of realization cross Claire's expression.

"Me and my brother used to sit around and write down random words, seeing what they spelled backwards. One day, I came across the word heart...don't remember why I wrote it down exactly, but I told my self if I ever hand a kid I'd name him, or her, Trah." he continued, smiling down at the baby in his arms.

Claire felt her cheeks go red as she watched him. _Why am I blushing?_ She leaned over his shoulder, watching her son's grin widen as he looked up at the two. "So what do you think?" Charlie questioned hopefully, turning to face her. "I love it" She answered brightly, before closing the space between them with a kiss. "Excellent" Charlie grinned, after their lips had parted, the look on his face causing Claire to blush once again.

"Why are you blushing?" he questioned, teasingly, letting his thumb gently graze over her reddened cheek as he brushed her hair away from her face. "I don't know" She replied honestly, laughing to hide her embarrassment. She turned her head away from him, trying to stop her face from turning red completely.

Charlie brushed the hair away from her face, placing a kiss on her cheek. And she couldn't help but giggle once again, feeling her self go warm all over. He pulled his arm around her waist, letting her rest her head on his shoulder as she leaned back agenst him.

"Why is it that for the past week, my life had seemed pointless, and then all of a sudden, you come along, and every thing has meaning?" Charlie mused, thinking out loud as he laid his head agenst hers. Claire sighed happily, idly running her hand back and for across his arm that sat around her waist, considering his question. A smile crossed her face as the answer came to her.

"Just handy, I guess" she replied simply, turning to face him. Now he was the one blushing. "Yeah" he nodded, in agreement, lifting his hand to the side of her face. "I guess so" He leaned down to kiss her again. They parted as soon as they heard Trah began to fuss between them.

"Aw, come here sweetie" Claire cooed, lifting him into her arms. She began rocking him gently in an attempt to comfort him. It didn't seem to be working, because he continued to fuss, on the edge of crying. Claire bit her lip, trying to think of a way to calm him. She glanced over at Charlie, in hopes of finding an answer. A smile crossed his face about the same time as one crossed hers, both sharing the idea at the exact same time. Claire turned to the infant in her arms, and began to sing.

_Catch a falling star _

_and put it in your pocket _

_never let it fade away_

_Catch a falling star _

_and put it in your pocket_

_save it for a rainy day_

Slowly, the crying died down, and his tiny eyes fell shut to the sound of their voice. Claire smiled up at Charlie, feeling his arm tighten around her. He placed a kiss on her temple before resting his head agenst hers, gently tapping his fingers agenst her shoulder. _Being a rock god was good, being a falling star was fine, but nothing could ever beat being a dad._

The End

Authors note: Well, that's the end of this fic. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know.


End file.
